Younger
by httpsanime
Summary: "What's the big deal if I'm a little younger than you?"
1. One

**AN: New story! Was a bit hesitant to post but... here it is!**

 **#**

 **Younger**

 **#**

 **ρяσℓσgυє**

 **Aмєℓια'ѕ ρσν**

"Hey everyone, in today's video I'm going to show you how to DIY stylish lab coats" I smile to the camera holding up the white lab coat.

I grab some supplies off my desk before holding it up to the camera."I like to use glitter but If you don't like it, I recommend using iron on patches" I hold up a couple of patches.

I began to apply the pink glue to the lab coat showing unique designs. "Done!" I show the finishing touches adding protective glasses.

"Now let's go on to the patches" I pull out the bunch. I began to iron on the stickers before finishing. "And that's how to style up your lab coat, thanks for watching!" I smile at the camera.

I turn the video off before resting my glasses on the table. "Amelia?" I heard a voice call out. My heart begins to pound as I turn my head.

"Yes, Dirk?" I try to control my spreading blush. His blue eyes lock to mine and I shake it off by taking off my lab coat.

"We're getting lunch, want any?" he points back to the door. I nod my head and take out my purse. "What are we getting?" I look for the money but he stopped me.

"I'll pay" he smiles at me, his crystal blue eyes shining at me. My heart skips a beat, but I quickly recover. "Thanks" I take his offer, my heart rapidly beating at his sudden act of kindness.

"Dirk!" I hear Bernie's voice calling. He looks back at the door then at me. "The usual?" he asks and I nod my head. The usual was just a Strawberry smoothie and Sushi.

I walk out to the lobby and saw Frankie and Paige sitting down. "Hey, guys" I sit down. Frankie and Paige just look at me weirdly. "Did something happen? you seem a little red" Frankie turns to me.

A couple of months ago, before my sweet 16, I decided to tell Paige and Frankie about my crush on Dirk. "Yeah, it's like you and Dirk kissed or something" Paige agreed before I swatted her arm.

I look around to see if Dirk was still around. "He's not here" Frankie flips her magazine. Paige just rolls her eyes before looking at me. "Tell him how you feel Amelia, It's now or never" she puts her hands on my shoulders.

I look at her before folding my arms. "It's not like you can talk! You still haven't told Bernie you like him!" I smirk a little causing Paige to stand up.

"I do not like him!" she tries to defend herself but Frankie laughs. Frankie stops laughing when Paige turns to glare at her.

All of a sudden we see Liam on the screen. "Liam?" we all turn to him. I sit back down on the couch with the girls. "Ladies" he clears his throat.

"Where are Dirk and Bernie?" he notices that they weren't there. I comb my fingers through my blonde silky hair, trying to figure out why he's here. "They went out" Frankie flips a page.

"Well, when there back tell them that you all will be going on a cruise," he says causing my mouth to open widely. This is it. This is my chance for Dirk to finally notice me either than this little girl-

"Are you serious?" Frankie screams, flinging the magazine god knows where. Paige just jumps up and down and a wide smile pops up on my face. "Yes!" I shout as Liam slowly backs away from all of us.

We slowly calm down and sit back down on the couch. "I can't believe I'm going on a cruise!" Paige lays back.

Hopefully, this cruise will bring a few surprises.


	2. Two

вєяиιє'ѕ ρσν

After we got lunch Dirk and I headed back to vuuugle.

"Gosh My feet hurt" Dirk whines as we step inside instantly seeing the girls on the couch.

"I'm so inviting Elliott " Frankie pulled out her phone and started texting.

We walked up to the table and set the food down.

"Where are you inviting him?" I sit down next to Amelia who takes her sushi.

"Thank's again Dirk" she smiles before grabbing the chopsticks.

Frankie pulls away from her phone before resting it down.

"Boys, were going on a cruise" she says before Dirk and I looked at each other.

"Dude" I look at him. "Think about the food" he thought.

"Think about the girls" I saw Paige's face change for a second.

Everyone just shakes their heads at me. "What? I'm 15 years old man" I sit back in the chair.

"Anyways" Paige cleared her throat.I just stared at her while she talks.

I looked at the way she would curl her hair with her fingers when she talked, How she would bite her pink lips when she was nervous.

I lick my lips as my eyes trial down her curvaceous the 4 years I''ve known Paige I never saw her as a girl I would see that way, let alone date.

"So Bernie you in?" Paige turns to me with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry what did you say Paige?" I try to turn my attention away from her.

"Wanna be roommates?" She smiles as Dirk gives her a weird look.

"Because Frankie and Eliott are sharing a room, So your the only one left" Amelia spoke while I just nodded my head.

"Sure, I don't see why not?" I smiled back at her before Dirk got up.

"Since it's settled can we please eat?" Frankie asked nibbling on her food.

"Lets dig in" I clapped my hands together before grabbing my food.

*Later that day*

It was late at night as I walked inside of vuuugle.

"Hello?" I called out to see if anyone was there. When I walked around for a bit I heard a noise coming from a back room.

I quietly walked to the room in case of intruders. When I walked to in the room I saw a girl with dark brown hair watching a scary movie.

"Don't go! The murderers there!" She shouted to the woman who walked closer to the dark room.

The time was right, I sneaked up behind her when the killers face popped up on the screen touching her shoulder.

She immediately screamed turning around to see who touched her. "Really?" She sighed as she clutched her chest, trying to catch her breath.

I smirked and sat next to her on the couch. "What's this?"

She clutches her feet to her chest before turning to me. "Some old movie I found" she says and I feel our shoulders touching.

I continue watching but I feel weight on my shoulder.

"Bernie" I hear her whisper but I cover the blanket over us. I try to control my heartbeat as her head lays on my chest.

She groans before wrapping my hands around her small waist.

She snuggled her face into my chest as I turn the movie off leaving us in the darkness

I just quietly looked up at the ceiling,thinking about this whole situation now.

We're still friends right? Cause if we're not this would be one awkward moment in the morning...

But I can't help but wonder why I feel this different feeling in my chest.


	3. Three

**AN: Thanks' everyone for their reviews!**

 **#**

 **Younger**

 **#**

 **Ραιg** **є'ѕ** **ρσν**

My eyes fly open as I hear a vibrant knock on the door. I lazily yawn and scrunch my face in annoyance. Who had just woke me up from the best sleep I've had in a long time?

Lately, Frankie and I have been working on a song and this one is taking longer than we had hoped. I quickly try to get up but something pulls me down causing me to let out an embarrassed squeak.

"What the.." I rub my eyes- dazed, trying to stifle a yawn. I look underneath me and I saw a mop of unruly chestnut hair. "Grandma you can't just take my peanut butter without asking!" my eyes widened in both shock and fright.

I had quickly, in my best attempt to try and jump off of Bernie. I could practically feel my face heat up at the thought of what I had done. I've known Bernie since the start of our Vuuugle career as Bizaardvark.

Overall I've seen him grow up in front of my very own eyes. It would be very weird to say I have a crush on him, it's more like an admiration of his personality and looks.

He's not the Bernie I knew years ago. He's now mature and I honestly couldn't imagine him being like this. He's more popular now in school and I couldn't help but smile at his happiness.

"Paige?" I heard my voice being called at the door. I quickly walk towards the door which was locked. I swiftly unlock it and opened it to reveal a distressed Amelia. I quickly look over my shoulder to see Bernie still in deep slumber.

She frowned as I covered her mouth instantly and pushed her back so we were in the hallway. I quickly released my hand and closed the door. "What is it?" I ask in a stern tone, a bit ticked off that I was woken up.

"I'm having a crisis right now and I need your help" she lifts up her phone and almost shoves it in my face. "Which colour do you think I should wear tomorrow light pink or dark pink?" she asks and I swear I almost face palmed.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at this and I decided to let it slide. "Light pink, it goes well with your hair" I yawn and she smiles touching the ends of her bleached tips.

"I know right, also I have something to show you" she clutches a grip and my arm and grabs it until we reach her studio.

"Hey Paige" I heard my voice being called again and I looked around the corner to see Frankie surrounded in makeup. Of course, Amelia would absolutely bribe Frankie into listening to her problems. All she needed was a little makeup and some promising words, and she got people hooked.

"Uh, Frankie I thought you hated girly things" I smirked a little as I sat in one of her fluffy chairs.

"Cookie?" I heard Amelia offer and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. I hesitantly take the treat off the tray and grab the glass of milk away from her. "Can I talk to you guys for a second?" she asks as I take a bite of the treat. My eyes instantly widen and shift to the tray and I meekly nod with Frankie who was using her makeup.

"Do you think I could not _be_ girly?"

My hand froze in the tray and I calmly set the milk down. "Not a chance" Frankie chuckles applying her blush. Amelia bites her lip and I quickly try to reassure her. "What Frankie's trying to say is- you not being girly is _close_ impossible"

"It's like finding a needle in a haystack" she adds and I nod in agreement.

"I don't understand it, I've been Dirk's best friend for almost _seven_ years!" she sprawls back on the comforter and let out a breathy sigh. "And he shows no signs of romantic interest in me" she looks at me as if she's expecting some pep talk.

"Good thing you did" Frankie adds and I shoot a glare at her. She smiles at me a bit when I give her signals to stop whatever she was doing. "Heard he's doing a live stream with Dare-me-girl too" she adds and Amelia's head immediately shot up.

"Pam?" she says as its some disgusting word leaving a bad taste in her mouth. Frankie nods and I catch on to what she's doing. "Yeah maybe now those two would finally go out, people 'ship' them hardcore "I smirk and Amelia's eyes had changed.

The innocent baby blue eyes were filled with thoughts- anger and most importantly _jealousy_. I feel a bit bad for Amelia, Dirk does look like he has a crush on Pam. It's been a while since they met and I'm surprised they haven't hooked up yet since they have so much in common.

"I will not lose!" I heard Amelia shout in triumph and a little smile appears on my lips. "Good," I tell her as I continue to eat those delicious cookies.

"Now time for my makeover!"

 **Dι** **як'ѕ** **ρσν**

"Hey, Dirk" I felt a strong pat on the back. I turned around to see that familiar mop of blonde hair. I felt my face heat up and tried to stay cool.

"Hey"

She stuffs her hands in her overall's pockets and bites her lips looking around. My eyes were too focused on my computer screen to notice what she was doing after that.

"So what dares are we doing for the stream?" she asks as she walks around the room, touching a few things. I shrugged and continued to look at my computer screen and I could tell she was slightly annoyed.

"What are you doing anyway?" she asks and I reflexively shut the laptop close. I turn around to see her smirking intently at me. I give her a small smile and shielded my laptop away from her grasps.

"Nothing" I answered and she rolled her eyes playfully and tried to jump up to get the computer.

She huffs as she fails to get it and I let out a laugh in triumph. She pouts and punches my arm softly, but I pay no mind and set the laptop back on top of the desk.

As I turned around, my smile slowly dropped as I noticed the closeness between us too. I instantly cleared my throat, expecting her to move. Instead, she flashes me a smile and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Looks like you're in a sticky situation" she mumbles and leans up to me. Her eyes slowly began to close, and she pulls me down to her height. My heart rapidly beats as her face comes closer a few inches away from mine.

Dazed, my eyelids began to shut and I felt as if I was going into another world. My eyes open at the familiar sound of heels on the tile floor. Without a second to blink, my studio's door opens revealing a petite blonde.

"Amelia" I breathed, prompting Pam to open her eyes with furrowed brows. She quickly adjusts her posture noticing Amelia's presence.

"Sorry" Amelia apologizes, turning her back to go back through the door. I quickly jogged over to her and grabbed her wrist. "What is it?" I ask and she blinks a few times.

"It's nothing" she smiles lightly before glancing back at Pam. "You have company anyways" I loosen my grip on her arm but not too much to let her go.

She bites her lip and averts her eyes from meeting mine. I have the sudden itch in my palm to touch her hair but I stubbornly ignore it. "Is there something wrong?" she asks as she noticed my urge.

I quickly shake my head and replied with a muttered "No"

"I'll be back later after you're done with your-" her blue eyes flicker between Pam and I. "Your _meeting_ "

She pulled her small hand out of my grasp and walked out closing the door behind her. I bit my lip as I turned around, meeting Pam's puzzled face.

"Girly doesn't seem so pleased with me here" she blurts out walking over to sit on my couch. I raise an eyebrow and sit on the couch to join her. "Amelia? She's just being polite" I told her and she sighed and relaxed in the chair.

"I don't know..." she mumbles."She looked a bit angry when she saw us together" I looked over to her, resting my phone on the coffee table.

"It's probably nothing," I told her trying to avoid speaking about that situation again. "But I don't think it's anything serious... She looks a bit young for you" she adds and I quickly glanced at her.

"Amelia's 16" I added and Pam whistles before setting her feet up on the coffee table. "Wow, and how old are you?" she asks and I knew she was playing some type of game.

"You know I'm 18 Pam, don't pretend" I muttered and she laughed a little. She glances up from her phone with a little smile on her lips.

"Just wanted to hear you say it"


	4. AN!

**Hey guy's I've decided to stop continuing this story but I made another one on my other account (MangoliaSky) so make sure check it out under the Bizaardvark category!**


End file.
